Guardian Leviathan 160SB
Guardian Revizer 160SB (Japanese: ガーディアンリヴァイザー160SB, Gaadeian Rivaizā 160SB) is a Defense-Type Beyblade, part of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G series. It also appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, owned by Kite Unabara. It was released as a Starter on May 19, 2012 in Japan and retails for ¥997. Stone Face: Revizer This Stone face depicts Revizer, a giant sea serpent known as Leviathan. The bolt itself is black with Levizer, whose tail is curled, faces left so you can only see its profile. Its tail and body are green, and its eye is a piercing yellow. Chrome Wheel: Revizer Appearance The Revizer Chrome Wheel has a wall-like appearance with no obvious attack points, and is very smooth. Even so, it has high recoil. Saramanda would be a better defensive choice. Performance and competitive use Revizer can be used in attack combos thanks to its high recoil, although it is very smooth. Customization(s) Defense: MSF/MSF-H Reviser Revizer E230CS/RDF Overall Revizer actually seems to be better suited as an Attack type Chrome Wheel, thanks to its high recoil. Crystal Wheel: Guardian Appearance Guardian is a translucent blue in color, a darker shade than the Pirates crystal wheel. It is made with the shape of a sheild carved in it. The shield depicts multiple crests and marks. Spin Track: 160 Appearance It is a transluscent dark green in colour, and is modelled more like 230 rather than 145, unlike many other tracks. Performance and competitive use Paired with SB, this track can be top-tier in defense combos when it has absolute middle, but can be suicidal when not in the middle. Customization(s) Shinobi Saramanda 160SB Overall 160 should always be used if you want your Chrome Wheel to stay off the stadium walls. Performance Tip: Sharp Ball (SB) Appearance It is the same color as 160, and is the opposite of BS, which has a ball-shape with a spike point rather than the sharp-shape and ball point of SB. Performance and competitive use This tip has a high tilt ratio, yet it has a near perfect balance counter when used with 160. The Chrome wheel will rarely scrape the wobbling stadium walls if used with the 160 track. Customization(s) Shinobi Saramanda 160SB Overall Guardian Revizer's counter balance is perfect, but Guardian should have less recoil if this would succeed as a defense type. Gallery $(KGrHqN,!nME-0drNZgOBPtkNvN4Jw~~60_12.jpg|Guardian Revizer 160SB box Bbs10 ボトム-thumb-400x294-3642 (1).jpg|SB tip guardian reviser t125 jb.jpg|Limited Edition Orojya Revizer T125 JB Guardian Wheel.png Guardian IV.png Guardian II.png Guardian III.png Reviser.png IMG_00000712.jpg|Levizer attacking Ifraid DSC05879.JPG DSC05865.JPG|Comparison between BS and SB DSC05864.JPG|Comparison between 230 and 160 DSC05859.JPG DSC05858.JPG DSC05857.JPG DSC05856.JPG DSC05855.JPG Trivia *Although this Beyblade's official name is Guardian Revizer, in the run-up to its release, it was identified as Reviser, Levizer and many other similar names by various sources, including the Beyblade.co.jp site, and the WBO's head admin, Kai-V. *It was released on the same day as the Zero-G Defense Type Stadium. *This is the first bey with the 160 Spin Track, and the SB tip. Origin Guardian Revizer is based on the Leviathan, shown by its name. The Leviathan is a sea monster described and appearing in the Bible. However as time passed, the term "Leviathan" became a synonym for any sea monster; one example would be the popular, Loch Ness Monster. In Modern Hebrew however, Leviathan simply means "whale". In the Bible, the Leviathan appears as a serpentine-like sea monster, which was struck by lightning by God. Once struck, its heads broke into various pieces and then God gave the flesh of it to the people of the wilderness. It is also called the "wriggling serpent" that will be killed at the end of time. The Leviathan also appears later in the Bible as one of the Seven Princes of Hell; representing envy and is Hell's gatekeeper; Hellmouth. Name origin Revizer is obviously derived by the name, Leviathan. However, because of Engrish, where Japanese tend to change the English characters of "l" to "r" because they sound identical in Japanese; it became Revizer. The "zer" part of the name is unknown where it came from at the moment. Guardian refers to an individual who protects and defends someone from danger and harm and essentially; serves as their keeper. This fits with the Beyblade, because Guardian Revizer is a Defense-Type. References Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Merchandise